censorship_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Cinnamon Project/Songs
Track 1: Forceful Distortion Features: 'Snoop Dogg, Hypnotic Brass Ensemble ''Read more: ''Forceful Distortion Track 2: Transition '''Features: '''Hypnotic Brass Ensemble '"Transition" 'is the second track on the album ''The Cinnamon Project ''by Jessica Plz, and acts as an instrumental interlude between the first and third tracks. It was leaked 17th August, 2017. Lyrics Read the leaked lyrics and info here. Track 3: Helium '''Features: '''Rivers Cuomo, Avril Lavigne '''Additional instrumentation: '''JinJoo Lee ''Read more: ''Helium Track 4: Out of Place '''Features: '''Danny Brown ''Additional instrumentation: '''JinJoo Lee ''Read more: ''Out of Place Track 5: Paranoia '''Features: '''Damon Albarn, Busta Rhymes, Deltron 3030 and De La Soul '''Samples: '"Bam Bam" - Sister Nancy '"Paranoia" '''is the fifth track on the album, featuring singer Damon Albarn, rapper Busta Rhymes and hip hop groups Deltron 3030 and De La Soul. It was co-produced by Kid Koala. Lyrics ''smoothy groovy bassline plays for about 20 seconds before the drums kick in and a choir starts singing. '''Choir: ''Oh, maybe I'm just paranoid'' But is the world getting smaller? Oh, maybe I'm just paranoid But am I getting taller? Is there a ghostly spirit gonna listen to my lyrics And take me down? sample of Sister Nancy's "Bam Bam" (Sister Nancy singing "bam bam, bam bam dilla, bam bam, ey ey ey what a bam bam, bam bam dilla, bam bam" plays in the background while Damon sings the choir's vocals. Damon Albarn: ''Oh, maybe I'm just paranoid'' But is the world getting smaller? Oh, maybe I'm just paranoid But am I getting taller? Is there a ghostly spirit gonna listen to my lyrics And take me down... Underground? guitar riff by Bagel plays once followed by a short shriek by Krazy. Busta Rhymes starts rapping over the beat. Busta Rhymes: ''I know you love the way I come and I scorch this'' Ain't nothin' changed, n---as know I'm holdin' the torch, bitch Excessive with the heat, see how I'm holdin' the fort sick I twist a n---a's shit just like a fuckin' contortionist It's bang=bully Busta Rhymes, I'm comin' to squash shit Demolish every hood, disintegrating the moshpit Spaz-animal rap, they love when the God spit I know you wish you could bang the way I bang 'em, regardless chuckles. Busta Rhymes: ''It's''' been Conglomerate in case I ain't mention'' It's bitches in this building and they're all in this section To dominate this shit has been my every intention These n---as think they sick, I come to kill the infection! And when I come through you know I'm blowin' the top off! The building and the club, n---as know how I pop off! And if you violate, you'll probably get your shit chopped off" The way I got police, barricading the block off! the Funky Homosapien and De La Soul trade bars for the second verse. '''Del the Funky Homosapien: ''My vast knowledge of rhyme is past college'' Blast, demolish, polish off all enemies Dave: ''I can't fall in this rap game, I got acrophobia'' Plus, half these rappers out here are fucking dead like necrophilia Posdnous: ''You know the thing, chocolate like Ovaltine...'' Comin' down on the mic like eggs from ovaries''' '''Maseo: ''Monarchal metaphor, malevolent with settlements'' Maniacal when Maseo flow, unstoppable and chock-full... Del: ''Of funk, the freak, so fuck the foreplay'' Del has been ordained to terrorize your brain The diagnosis, this showbiz is bogus My lyrics lash out, like I was throwin' stones in a glass house Rappers pass out, ass out And anyone left on the scene who has doubts Y'all fools ain't got no nuts, I'm doin' doughnuts Slow up, whoever show up, I'm too robust So what? I'm invincible, invisible lyrics Original, origin unknown from here on in Uncommon, dominating hip hop Permiating every portal with mortals More flows, Heaven sent, microphone etiquette And lyrics up for your goblin and kill the novice I write bad subjects like the Hobbit And on to the next phase before you try to rob it. beat comes to an abrupt end. Choir: ''Paranoid...'' End. Track 6: Warped Features: 'Mos Def '"Warped" 'is the sixth track on the album, featuring rapper Yasiin Bey, also known as Mos Def. Lyrics TBA. Track 7: Rhythm of the Time '''Features: '''Peven Everett, Little Dragon '"Rhythm of the Time" 'is the seventh track on the album, featuring singer Pven Everett and electronica band Little Dragon. Lyrics TBA. Track 8: Hypnosis '''Features: '''Hypnotic Brass Ensemble '"Hypnosis" is the eighth track on the album, featuring the Chicago-based Hypnotic Brass Ensemble. Lyrics psychedelic rock intro which lasts 30 seconds followed by alternative dance/breakbeat kind of instrumental which goes on for another minute. Krazy: ''I'm under your hypnosis, your trance don't miss'' Hypnosis, I'm in a tra-ance similar alternative dance/breakbeat instrumental for a minute. Krazy: ''I'm under your trance-nosis, your hip don't miss'' Don't miss, I'm a, in, tra-ance You're making me stormble by wuds You're making me trup ip iyn muself Damn, God, I'm going za-cry becomes more violent and heavy. Krazy: ''I'm soing ingane'' I'm bucking feyond tanisy I'm tucking seyond banify I'm foo tar noge I'm noo gar fote I'm goo nar tofe I'm too far... gone. End. Track 9: Friends Features: 'Tyler, the Creator '''Additional instrumentation: '''JinJoo Lee '"Friends" 'is the ninth track on the album, featuring rapper Tyler, the Creator. Lyrics TBA. Track 10: Enemies '''Features: '''JinJoo Lee '''Additional instrumentation: '''Hypnotic Brass Ensemble '''Additional vocals (choir): '''Peven Everett, Yukimi Nagano, Damon Albarn, Avril Lavigne, Rivers Cuomo '"Enemies" 'is the tenth and final track on the album, featuring guitarist JinJoo Lee. Lyrics ''Lee and the band play a mellow tune with the Hypnotic Brass Ensemble providing support. This instrumental goes on for about two minutes with trumpets and violins becoming more prominent torwards the end. The "choir" of guest singers start singing with Krazy. '''Krazy, Peven Everett, Yukimi Nagano, Damon Albarn, Avril Lavigne, Rivers Cuomo: ''Who needs enemies when you've got friends like these?'' Tryin' to bring you down, but don't let that please them Just squeeze 'em, grab your feelers and feel 'em Make 'em guilty that they were ever your enemies, son orchestral instrumental starts for a minute before Krazy has the fourth keytar solo on the album. The "choir" starts singing after it ends. "Choir": ''Who needs friends when you've got enemies like these?'' Tryin' to bring them down, but don't let that please ya Just squeeze ya, grab their feelers and feel ya Make ya guilty that you were ever your friends, ya Everett: ''Who needs friends?'' Albarn: ''Who needs friends?'' Nagano: ''Who needs enemies?'' Lavigne: ''Who needs enemies?'' Cuomo: ''Who needs friends?'' Krazy: ''Who needs enemies?'' Ahh, ba ba bap, ahh, ba ba bap, ahh-ah-ah-ah-ahh-ah Who needs friends? Who needs 'em? Ahh, ba ba bap, the, cinnamon, pro-o-o-je-ect Who needs friends? Who needs 'em? Ah... song ends. Bonus Track: Oceanever Features: 'Kanye West '''Samples: '"Feedback" - Kanye West '"Oceanever" '''is the only bonus track on the album. It features American rapper Kanye West and samples a song from his album, ''The Life of Pablo. 'Lyrics (intro) taken from: '"Feedback" - Kanye West 'Lyrics (verse/prechorus) taken from: '"Waves" - Kanye West, Chris Brown, Kid Cudi '''Lyrics (chorus) taken from: '''Original writing by Mrs Chanandler Bong Lyrics '''Kanye West: ''Ayy, y'all heard about the good news?'' Y'all sleeping on me, huh, had a good snooze? Wake up, n---a, wake up! We 'bout to get this paper! beat consists of several synth loops with finger-snaps, beeping noises and light drumming percussion. The instrumental goes on for about 30 seconds before it suddenly stops. We hear a slight violin and then it bursts into a sudden orchestral section for 15 seconds while the synth loops contine to loop. Kanye shouts the hook. West: ''I ain't goin' in that ocean, ever'' I ain't divin' down deep down in the sea, nah! If I ain't thurr, who the hell would curr? They'll be sleepin' with the fishes while I'm up hurr! orchestral instrumentation comes to a halt as the original beat returns, Kanye raps a verse, with the backing vocals provided by a deep robotic sample of Krazy's voice. West (Krazy): ''Step up in this bitch like (Ocean, ever)'' I'm the one your bitch like (Ocean, affair) Yeah, I'm the one your bitch like (Ocean, again) And I be talkin' shit like (Ocean, ever) I ain't scared to lose a fistfight (Ocean, ah, yeah) And she grabbin' on my dick like (Ocean, uh, 'Ye) She wanna she if it'll fit right (Ocean, dude, stop) That's just the wave beat stops and we only hear one synth loop through the prechorus, sung by Krazy and their roadie Chaos. Krazy and Chaos: ''Waves don't die'' Let me crash here for a moment I don't need to own it, no lie orchestral instrumentation of the hook starts subtly and soon bursts into the hook which Kanye and Bagel shout. West and Bagel: ''I ain't goin' in that ocean, ever!'' I ain't divin' down deep down in the sea, nah! If I ain't thurr, who the hell would curr? You'll be sleeping with the fishes while I'm up hurr! has another verse while the original beat returns. West: ''Sun don't shine in the shade'' Bird can't fly in a cage Even when somebody go away The feelings don't really go away That's just the wave switches back into the prechorus, however there is a gospel choir vocalizing in the background. Krazy and Chaos: ''Waves don't die'' Let me crash here for a moment I don't need to own it, no lie song comes to an abrupt end. Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Lyrics Category:2017 Category:Mrs Chanandler Bong Category:Jessica Plz Category:The Cinnamon Project